The Discovery
by Lady Starlight1
Summary: Ron finds out about Draco and Ginnys' Relationship (D/G, H/Hr, R/L, S/N) *Fini*


Draco Malfoy regretted not taking his girlfriend's advice as he was pulled out of bed by his shoulders and slammed into a wall. He groaned, sleep still waded heavily on his eyes, but he glanced over at his girlfriend, Ginny, she was pulling a sheet up over her herself and getting to her feet.  
  
"What the fuck do you think you're doing Malfoy?!" Ron yelled in the blonde's face. Draco looked into the redhead's piercing blue eyes.  
  
"Well, I was sleeping Weasley." Draco answered in his usual voice.  
  
"Draco...." Ginny muttered, he glanced over at her. Draco knew better then to provoke her brother. When his sister had not come down to breakfast that morning, or lunch and had still not appeared at 2 for a snowball fight, Ron had gotten worried and had gone to check on her. When he had entered the dorm room, followed by Harry and Hermione, the first thing he had seen was a long, slim body in his sister's bed. The body had silver hair and pale skin.  
  
"Um, Ron?" Hermione asked.  
  
"Not now, Hermione!" Ron yelled in answer.  
  
"Ron!" Harry yelled. "As much as you hate Malfoy, I don't think this is your business!"  
  
"Like the fuck it isn't!" Ron growled back. "My 16 year old sister had Malfoy in her bed!"  
  
"Ron!" Ginny had wrapped the sheet around her self. He walked toward her brother and pulled Draco away. As he scrambled for something to cover himself with, Ginny addressed her brother. "What do you think your doing? Coming into my dorm? It's not your business who I sleep with!" Ron's jaw slackened a little, as he stared at his sister.  
  
Harry watched his stepbrother scramble around for a shirt and wrapped an arm around his girlfriend's waist. "Hermione," he muttered into her ear, "I don't think we need to stay for this." She nodded and the pair left the room.  
  
Draco only half listened to the yelling that was going on the room. He had noticed Harry's exit and wondered if he was going to tell Sirius. Draco knew only to well that this could end up with one of those oh so loved "facts of life" conversations from his stepfather.  
  
"And another thing!" Ginny yelled, "I don't care what you think of him! I like him! He's Harry's stepbrother and Hermione gets along with him! You're the only one who seems to have a problem with him!" Ginny grabbed her brother by the back of his shirt collar and pushed him out of the open dorm door, she slammed it shut and Ron suddenly found he felt very stupid indeed.  
  
Draco's eyes roamed up his girlfriend's body. "You should wear that more often." He told, gesturing to the sheet. Ginny glared at her boyfriend as he dropped his smirk slightly.  
  
"If you get a bruise, I'm not gonna a thing about it." Ginny's nose was stuck up slightly. Draco smirked slightly and grabbed Ginny around the waist. He pulled her close for a kiss. Draco dropped onto the bed with Ginny under him and deepened the kiss.  
Harry kept an arm tight around Hermione's waist. She had her head on his shoulder and was reading a book. Harry glanced over to where Ron was staring blankly at where Seamus and Dean were playing chess. Lavender was sitting next to her boyfriend, trying to talk to him, but Ron didn't seem to understand anything.  
  
"How long have you known?" Harry hadn't heard that voice from Ron ever before.  
  
"What?" Hermione asked, slightly started as she looked up from her book.  
  
"About Ginny and Malfoy. How long have you known?" Hermione glanced quickly up at Harry.  
  
"Well," Harry started, "do you remember over the summer when your family came and stayed at the Manor? Hermione and I kinda. walked in on them snogging." "We had to promise not to say anything." Hermione added in, "but not so much to Malfoy, your sister, Ron. She was worried how you'd react." Lavender wrapped her arms around her boyfriend's shoulders.  
  
"You didn't know, did you?" he asked Lavender, looking up at her big blue eyes. "No, no of course not!" Lavender answered as he wrapped his arms around her waist and buried his head into her shoulder. Ron sighed and looked over at his two friends.  
  
"I'm not mad at you, if that's what you're worried about." Hermione looked down at her book, paying a lot of attention to placing the bookmark inside and closing the book.  
  
"What are you going to do?" Harry asked, he rubbed his forehead, letting his fingers trace over the scar. This had become a habit since his final battle with the dark lord. The scar had been cut open during the last battle, but with a dull knife as a type of torture.  
  
"Well," Ron sighed again and looked out the window. "I can't very well kill him, he's your step-brother. Try and get over it, I suppose."  
Draco and Ginny tramped down the dorm steps together. Although not overly pleased about Draco coming and going as he pleased in Gryffindor tower, the occupants had gotten used to him.  
  
The entered the common room and saw Ron laying spread eagle on the floor, his arm around Lavender, who was curled up by his side. Harry and Hermione were sitting on a love seat, Harry's arm around her waist and Hermione's head on his shoulder.  
  
"How cute," Draco sneered slightly, "what a romantic moment."  
  
"Draco," Harry answered, glaring at him. "If you don't shut up, I'll owl Sirius and get him to send some of your baby pictures and some. other pictures we have of you." Draco paled slightly, that is, if it is possible for him to get any paler. "I just have two last words for you. Panda and sunburn."  
  
"Remind me to hex you later." Draco answered as he plopped down in an armchair. Ginny then proceeded to fall into his lap.  
  
"Ron," Ginny said, "are you. alright?"  
  
"Not really, no. But I don't think I have much say in the matter." Ron paused for a minute and looked over at his sister. "Does the family know yet?"  
  
"Charlie does. He liked Draco, said it was ok if he dated me, then threatened to beat him to a pulp if he hurt me. Of course, he does have Dragons, so."  
  
"What about Fred and George?"  
  
"Might be best to tell them one at a time."  
  
"Ya think?" Draco asked, sarcastically. Ginny glanced down at her watch, 5 o'clock.  
  
"Can we go down to dinner? I'm really hungry." Ron raised an eyebrow.  
  
"And whose fault is that?"  
  
Draco, Hermione, Harry and Lavender walked ahead of the two bickering Weasleys down to dinner. As they all sat down at their table, the great hall had been changed to many small round tables, rather then the large house table during parts of the year; Ron and Ginny stopped arguing.  
  
It was the first time the group at sat down together in a fairly friendly disposition, but it wouldn't be the last. In the years to come, they would sit together as closer friends; the table would grow larger to include small children with red, brown, blonde and black hair. But it was a time in lives they would never forget. 


End file.
